MBT-6 Predator
Basic CNCTW_Predator_Tank_Upgrade.jpg Upgrade with Railgun |faction = GDI ZOCOM |role = Main battle tank |useguns = 150mm cannon |usearmor = Angular armor |tier = 1 |hp = 3400 |armortype = Medium (100% Cannon, 75% Rocket, 25% Grenade, 25% Gun, 1% Sniper) |cost = $1100 |time = 0:11 |produced = GDI War Factory Reclamator hub |hotkey = F2 |groundattack = *400 (Cannon) *572 (Cannon) (upgrade) |cooldown = *2.3 seconds *2.5 seconds (upgrade) |landspeed = 60 |range = 300 |ability = Call for transport |upgrades = Railguns |notes = Cannot attack aircraft, weak against infantry }} The Predator is GDI's main battle tank during the events of Tiberium Wars and Kane's Wrath. History After re-evaluating the overall performance and costs of maintaining the aging Titan Mk. I as a main battle vehicle, GDI engineers designed a next generation battle tank to support the walker and eventually replace it by the end of the Second Tiberium War. Expensive to maintain, with complex and often vulnerable legs, the Titan could also not be transported by GDI's new Ox aircraft. Hence the 65 tonIntelligence Database Predator battle tank - armed with a massive 150mm cannon, currently forms the backbone of GDI armoured corps. Legacy Once the Scrin Invasion was defeated, the Predator remained in use up until the Tiberium Control Network Conflict, where its inability to deal with the Nod Separatists' hit and run tactics led to a number of the tanks being retrofitted at the Battle of Waukesha. The resulting tanks eventually led to the creation of the new AT-22 Hunter Tank Destroyer: a highly mobile anti-tank vehicle that is both faster than the APC, and more resilient than the Predator. Various Fourth Tiberium War tanks including the Wolf and the Sheppard Tank are built on a Predator chassis coupled with next-generation armor technology.Hunter Tank. C&C Frontpage. 2010-02-21. Abilities Upgrades In-Game The Predator is GDI's Tier 1 tank appearing in the Third Tiberium War. It is GDI's basic counter-armor armored unit and an all-rounder, with tough armor, a powerful weapon and good speed. It is one of the costliest Tier 1 units at $1100, but it is also one of the strongest overall as well. In the early game, Predators are an excellent way for GDI commanders to try and directly attack enemy assets. Any vehicle an opponent is fielding is likely not to have the firepower or armor to withstand a head on engagement with a Predator, which possesses enough speed to outrun masses of rocket infantry, should they be fielded by the enemy as a response. Against small groups of infantry, the Predator has enough armor and mobility to simply close the distance and safely crush them, or draw fire for anti-infantry support to bring them down. If an opponent tries to establish an expansion base early—such as a forward refinery, Predators are ideal for breaking them and getting away before enemy reinforcements arrive. Approaching the mid game, and when up against Nod, Predators prove pivotal to deterring Flame Tank assaults, as the Flame Tanks take especially severe amounts of damage from the Predator's formidable main cannon. Throughout the majority of the mid game, the Predator's potent anti-tank capability should work to lethal effect against Nod's mostly fragile early to mid game armor choices. If up against Scrin, Predators should be prepared for possible Devourer Tank harassment. Should Devourer tanks be given time, they will most likely charge up with Tiberium to gain a major firepower advantage - becoming capable of swiftly wearing down and knocking out Predators from a distance. On the flipside, Predators do possess a slight speed, rate of fire and armor advantage. Whilst this advantage wouldn't be enough to allow Predators to chase down harassing Devourers, it gives value to any close-up engagements Predators can find against them. Whether by using structures as cover to close the distance, or rushing Scrin vehicle facilities as the Devourers emerge, their armor, fire rate and cost advantage means they'll trade well, while their speed advantage ensures the Devourers won't be able to escape the head-to-head engagement. By the late game, GDI commanders may prefer to use Predators in limited numbers supporting alongside their Mammoth Tanks. The Predators are faster - capable of pursuing fleeing targets such as Harvesters and weakened units, and yet possess enough firepower and armor to withstand and even threaten common late game flanking strategies such as Stealth Tank strikes or Attack Bike swarms. Though for most of it, the Mammoth Tanks should be far better suited to doing most of the heavy fighting. Whilst the Predator's main armament is a monstrous 150mm cannon that packs a serious punch against any and all enemy armor, with the Railguns upgrade in effect, Predators gain even more firepower; making them a formidable ground unit, and giving them pinpoint accuracy even against infantry. Assessment Pros * Deadly firepower against light vehicles, drastically improved with the railgun upgrade * Durable and easily repairable, such as at a Battle Base * Adequate speed, can outrun most unupgraded infantry. Good mobility grants relative ease with crushing T1 infantry or flanking. * Surprisingly light; can be carried by Ox transports if required * Considerably powerful alone; easy to mass and lethal in a pack * Arguably the most versatile and best overall basic/T1 tank Cons * Unupgraded attacks are highly inaccurate against long range/microed rocket infantry * Expensive and cost inefficient; upgrade to Mammoths when a Tech Centre is available. * Slower than both Nod and Scrin Tier 1 equivalents (Scorpion/Seeker). Poor at harassment. * Helpless against aircraft and stealth (compared to Mammoth tank rockets, or Pitbull/Zone Trooper detection) * Outranged by many other units and light vehicles under player micromanagement. Quotes Created *''Predator, rolling out!'' Select *''Predator!'' *''Tank division!'' *''Predator crew, ready to roll!'' *''Loaded and ready!'' *''Standing by!'' *''We hear you!'' *''Predator ready for battle!'' Moving *''Area confirmed!'' *''Heading out!'' *''Confirmed!'' *''Predator en route!'' *''Move out armored division!'' Attacking *''Fire zone confirmed!'' *''Confirming target!'' *''Engaging enemy!'' *''Fire!'' *''Light 'em up!'' *''Clear a path!'' *''Take them out!'' *''Let's hit 'em!'' Move to Attack *''Proceeding to target!'' *''Entering combat zone!'' *''Cleared for engagement!'' *''We have their position!'' *''Target zone confirmed!'' In combat *''Reload! Reload!'' *''They're in our scope!'' *''Targeting enemy!'' *''We have contact!'' *''Assault in progress!'' Retreating *''Pull back, pull back!'' *''Return to base!'' Development Originally, the Predator was to be outfitted with a rocket pod, similar to the ones on the Mammoth 27. For unknown reasons (presumably balance), this feature was removed. Gallery CNCTW_Beta_Predator_Column.png|A column of early Predators Predator.jpg|Teaser appearance Predatortank Concept.jpg|Early concept render (note the missile pods) CNCTW_Predator_HQ_Render.png|Render PredatorTank.png|Standard in-game appearance PredatorTankRailguns.png|The Predator tank with the Railgun upgrade. PredatorTankRailgunsFiring.png|The Predator tank with the Railgun upgrade firing. TW_Ox_transports_airlifting_Predator_tanks.jpg|Airlifted by a V-35 Ox Transport Predators_Concept_1.jpg|Concept art Predators_Concept_2.jpg|Concept art Predators_Concept_3.jpg|Concept art (weaponry) Predators_Concept_4.jpg|Concept art (note the wheels instead of treads) Predator_Tank_Beta_Cameo.png|Beta icon GDI units Kane Edition.jpg|Kane Edition skin Videos File:Kane%27s_Wrath_-_Predator%27s_quotes|Predator tank quotes Trivia * In pre-release concepts, rendered animations and models, Predators could be upgraded with missile pods. However, the idea was scrapped, most likely due to balancing reasons. * The large exposed treads of the Predator may help its all-terrain movement, but it is possible that in a more realistic combat situation, they could be easily broken and stop the vehicle's movement. However in game, unlike the Titan Mk. II the tank will never lose speed even if damaged. References Category:Tiberium Wars GDI Arsenal Category:Tiberium Wars vehicles Category:Main Battle Tanks de:Predator-Kampfpanzer